Reunion
by diyayee
Summary: SEQ of Flavor Of Love. All of EXO Official Couple. 'Lesson Number One from Lay' : Lay terkekeh kecil. "Junmyeon Ge yang mengajariku semuanya. Ia mengajariku cinta. Ia mengajariku pengertian. Ia memberitahuku bagaimana bahagianya menjadi seorang Istri. Ia yang memberikanku kebahagiaan menjadi seorang Ibu." DLDR please.


Reunion Seq of 'Flavor of Love'

All EXO's Official Couple with Sulay as Main Pair.

Because reunion, All of memories be reminded, again.

'Lesson Number One from Lay'

Diyayee Present

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu membawa tas jinjing merk ternama berlabel Gucci. Ia mengerutkan alisnya melihat sederet sepatu yang berjejer rapi di rak sebuah outlet sepatu ternama, Louboutin.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap dagu. Memperhatikan setiap detail sepatu mana yang ia pilih. Merasa bingung. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan disana.

"Ada model yang paling terbaru?"

Pelayan disana menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantarkan wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus sepunggung itu ketempat dimana barang yang Ia inginkan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ia melihat sederet sepatu di rak. Dan tertarik dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dengan taburan permata berkilauan diatasnya. Seolah sepatu itu memang dirancang untuk wanita paling cantik di dunia.

Tangannya terulur untuk meraih sepasang sepatu itu dan terkejut ketika melihat tangan lain mencoba meraih sepatu itu.

"Maaf, tapi ak—Baekki Unnie!"

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan sepatunya dan memilih memeluk wanita yang Ia sebut 'Baekkie Unnie' tadi. Ia tidak menyangka. Sungguh!

"Ta-tao?"

Wanita cantik—yang diketahui bernama Tao tadi menganggukan kepalanya. Menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya kebelakang telinga kemudian tersenyum ketika wanita dihadapannya membalas pelukannya.

"segelas starbucks coffee. Bagaimana?"

...

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana tidak akan pernah menyangka. Dua orang wanita yang tengah duduk di starbucks untuk mengenang masalalu mereka itu sudah menginjak kepala tiga dan merupakan sekumpulan ibu muda dengan kehidupan yang—jetset. Mereka terlihat masih sangat muda bahkan-.

"Aku dengar kau baru kembali dari Vancouver, Tao?"

Wanita yang tadi dipanggil Tao dengan sebutan Baekki memulai percakapannya. Secangkir vanila latte menemaninya mengobrol dengan sahabat lama. Hampir tiga tahun lamanya mungkin mereka sudah tidak bertemu lagi. Setelah bubarnya EXO, semua menyebar bagaikan dandelion yang ditiup angin. Ini merupakan kesempatan langka untuk bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lagi.

"Ya. Kau tahu Unnie bagaimana 'gila' nya seorang Wu Yifan ketika dihadapkan dengan masalah perusahaan."

Baekki tesenyum dan kembali meneguk vanilla nya.

"Tuan Wu sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tuan Park. Nyonya Wu."

Baekki—Baekhyun menyelipkan sedikit candaan untuk meringankan obrolan mereka. Mungkin obrolan mereka tidak akan terlalu berbeda karna hampir semua yang mereka alami sama. Suaminya Park Chanyeol dan suami Tao—Wu Yifan. Sama-sama meneruskan perusahaan keluarga setelah vakumnya EXO dari dunia hiburan.

"Dan belanja hanyalah satu-satunya hiburanku. Nyonya Park."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Merasa bahwa mereka sangat satu hati kali ini.

"Apakabar Xiumin Unnie, Luhan Unnie, Lay Unnie dan Kyungsoo ya, Tao?"

Mereka kembali pada lamunan masing-masing. Merasa penasaran dengan teman satu bandmatenya. Xiumin Unnie Ia tahu kabarnya terakhir menikah dengan Jongdae Oppa. Luhan Unnie sudah jelas dengan si cadeltapitampan Oh Sehun. Lay Unnie.. dengan Junmyeon Gege. Dan kyungsoo dengan laki-laki sok seksi bernama Kai.

"Unnie! Kita hubungi yang lain dan ajak untuk bertemu, bagaimana?"

Baekki terlihat berfikir kemudian mengangguk. "Kuharap mereka tidak mengganti nomor yang bisa dihubungi."

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.34pm ketika Baekki dan Tao memutuskan untuk pergi ke Bon Apetit Cafe. Beruntungnya orang yang pertama kali Baekki hubungi adalah Kyungsoo. Leader dan orang yang paling rapih. Bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo belum mengganti nomornya dan Ia masih memiliki data lengkap semua member EXO. Dengan mudahnya Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bilang Ia akan mengajak Lay untuk ikut serta karna Ia sangat dekat dengan Lay semenjak mereka vakum.

Tao tersenyum ditengah perjalanan mereka. Ketika Baekki dengan hebohnya menghubungi Kyungsoo, Tao juga berusaha untuk menghubungi Xiumin Jie. Dan—entah mungkin ini sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan- Xiumin bilang Ia sedang bersama Luhan saat ini. Fortunately!

Keduanya menghela nafas sejenak setelah menutup telfon kemudian berteriak. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun melihat Xiumin dan Luhan sudah duduk tenang di salah satu kursi. Mereka terlihat berbincang sesekali tertawa kecil. Baekhyun dengan langkah yang Ia percepat segera menghampiri teman lamanya.

"Apakabar?"

Dengan senyum yang merekah lebar dan tangan yang dipenuhi paperbag Baekhyun memeluk kedua sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Aku merindukan kaliaaan~"

Kali ini giliran Tao memeluk kedua seniornya dulu. Keduanya kemudian duduk dan memesan minuman untuk menemani mengobrol sore mereka.

Mungkin tidak salah dari awal bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan ibu muda dengan kehidupan yang—jetset. Kalian bisa melihat bagaimana mewahnya mereka dari atas hingga kebawah. Tiara yang berkilauan di rambut indah terawat mereka. Dress yang tentunya rancangan designer ternama. Bag branded serta sepatu yang mungkin hanya ada beberapa pasang di dunia.

"bagaimana kabar kalian, Jie?"

Tao membuka obrolan mereka setelah teh yang Ia pesan datang. Xiumin menghela nafasnya disusul Luhan. Loh? Kenapa?

"kalau bisa mengeluh aku ingin mengeluh, Tao." Kata Xiumin, diangguki oleh Luhan disebelahnya.

"kehidupan memang selalu ada keluhan." Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apalagi kali ini? Apa Jongdae Oppa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Atau Sehunnie yang terlibat skandal?" Baekhyun menimpali sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Mulai tertarik dengan obrolan mereka setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Jongdae.. sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja.. kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pendamping musisi. Aku.. merasa dituntut."

Luhan disebelahnya mengangguk. "Sehun selalu melakukan pemotretan dengan model ternama. Dan mereka cantik. Demi Tuhan kau selalu mendengar bagaimana netizen berkomentar 'bandingkan nyonya Oh Luhan dengan model yang kini bersanding dengan Oh Sehun, Suaminya."

Baiklah. Ternyata cerita tidak hanya berhenti sampai disana. Mereka menikah, vakum dari EXO dan bahagia selamanya. Ayolah, ini bukan cerita Cinderella dimana Ia sudah bertemu dengan pangeran kemudian menikah dan kau akan menemukan kata 'And They're Happily ever after'. Ini kehidupan, dan ini nyata.

"Ehem!"

Keempat sekawan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan teman lama mereka sedang membulatkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Leader!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian memeluk Unnienya satu persatu.

"Astagaa~ aku begitu merindukan kalian.."

Kyungsoo duduk menempati tempat yang ksosong. Lima kursi sudah terisi saat ini tinggal satu orang lagi.

"Dimana Lay?"

Luhan yang kali ini bertanya duluan. Kyungsoo membenarkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan dan menjawab. "Terakhir kali kuhubungi Ia sedang memandikan anaknya, JunYi. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kesini."

Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya. Duh jadi ingat anak dirumah..

"bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kali ini Xiumin yang membuka percakapan. Apa sang Leader yang terkenal sabar dan pernyayang ini akan mengeluhkan hidupnya juga?

"Aku baik. Dengan setumpuk masalah yang Jongin perbuat untukku."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo. Kan'?

"Oh ya? Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Kini kita tahu siapa yang paling bersemangat untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Jongin sibuk setiap hari. Dan ini berdampak untukku, maksudku.." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya "Jongin itu pervert, kan.."

"ketika Ia tidak bisa melakukannya denganku selama satu minggu maka Ia akan menerjangku habis-habisan ketika dia tidak mempunyai jadwal.."

"HAH~"

Semuanya menghela nafas.

"Apa memang semua lelaki seperti itu?" semuanya berseru bersamaan membuat tawa diantara mereka pecah.

"hey jadi Wu Yifan, si Leader berdarah dingin—oh Yaampun Wu Yifan seorang kodok—juga seperti itu?" Luhan berseru heboh. Yang lainnya mengusap wajah mereka. Ini permasalahan yang kompleks dan semuanya mengalaminya sepertinya.

"Ya. Dan Luhan Jie aku yakin Oh Sehun tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Jongin." Kali ini Tao membalas ucapan Luhan.

"yang tidak kusangka Xiumin Jie, Apa Jongdae Oppa seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mulai terhanyut pembicaraan mereka. Tidak akan jauh dari permasalahan rumah tangga juga suami sih..

Xiumin mengangguk, semua mata mengarah kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh Ayolah, kalian sudah tahu bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol, kan?"

Semuanya mengguk kemudian menyandarkan tubuh mereka pada sandaran kursi. Kembali menghela nafas. Ternyata kehidupan memang tidak seindah dalam dongeng.

Semuanya memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipis mereka. Dasar ibu-ibuh muda—jetset.

"A-annyeong.."

Semuanya terlonjak ketika mendengar satu suara lembut dengan aksen China lumayan kental menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Lay!"

Wanita berdimple manis itu tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk teman bandmatenya satu persatu.

"Yaampun, aku rindu sekali dipanggil Lay."

Wanita dengan tampilan paling sederhana itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersisa. Kenapa terbilang sederhana?

Disaat yang lainnya berusaha menunjukan seberapa besar eksistensi mereka dikalangan—jetset mereka Lay justru terlihat sangat sederhana dengan celana selutut dan t-shirt merah membalut tubuhnya. Serta tas selempang kecil yang—jika dibandingkan dengan milik Tao yang berlabel Gucci tidak ada apa-apanya. Lay bukan orang tidak mampu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Junmyeon eoh?

"Rindu dipanggil Lay? Maksudmu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Memangnya kenapa..?

"Setelah vakum dari EXO jarang sekali ada yang memanggilku Lay. Suamiku lebih suka memanggil dengan nama asliku."

Wanita cantik itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Oh kau bahkan bisa melihat Ia tidak memakai polesan make up apapun. Wajahnya natural dengan rambut yang digelung rapi keatas. Menunjukan kesederhanaan yang membuat Ia cantik apa adanya—bukan maksudku untuk menyebut yang lainnya tidak cantik hanya saja..

Tek!

Tepat ketika Lay menyebut kata 'suamiku' kelima orang yang lebih dulu ada disana menyunggingkan smirk nya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu Lay?" kata Luhan sambil menopang dagunya di meja.

Lay tersenyum kikuk. "Selama ini baik-baik saja Jie.. kenapa?"

Kelima orang yang terlebih dahulu berkumpul disana mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak menyangka jawaban Lay berbeda jauh dengan mereka..

"Kau tidak ada keluhan apapun?"

Xiumin kini bertanya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk bisa mendengar penjelasan Lay lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. hehe" Lay tersenyum kikuk. Kenapa Ia seperti diinterogasi.

"Kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Suho Ge?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya. Lay mengerutkan alisnya kemudian berdehem sebentar dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Junmyeon Ge.. kenapa, Jie?"

Semuanya mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Lay dan Suho.. yang dulunya mereka tidak akan menyangka keduanya akan saling mencintai—bahkan kini menikah—bisa memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang dari awal mencinta-

"Begini, Lay Jie aku memiliki keluhan tentang suamiku—si kodok berdarah dingin Wu Yifan—Baekhyun Unnie memiliki keluhan tentang Park Chanyeol yang seringkali sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Lalu Xiumin Jie dengan Jongdae Oppa yang seorang musisi Ia merasa dituntut dan Luhan Jie ia merasa selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan model yang bersanding dengan si cad—maaf maksudku Sehun dan yang terkahir yang menjadi keluhan Kyungsoo—dan juga kami semua bahwa suami kami masih suka menerjang kami habis-habisan jika Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bercinta dengan kami selama seminggu."

Tao terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Lay. Kemudian Ia meminum teh dihadapannya dan kembali berucap. "bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan Suho Ge?"

Lay membulatkan matanya dengan penjelasan Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Sungguh Tao bisa berbicara begitu lebar dan panjang kepadanya. Melihat pandangan teman-temannya yang memelas menunggu Ia bercerita Lay tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Junmyeon ge, Jie.. Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.."

Lay tersenyum "Junmyeon Ge memutuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan Appa Kim. Memang benar Ia menjadi sanggat sibuk, tapi Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku dan untuk anak-anak kami."

Lay sedikit berdeham dan membenarkan posisi duduknya "Dan masalah bercinta itu.. Junmyeon Ge selalu memintanya setiap hari. Dalam kondisi apapun. Ketika dia lelah, banyak masalah, ia selalu memintanya padaku, jadi.. aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya diterjang habis-habisan.." Lay memelankan suaranya merasa malu karna ini pembicaraan yang begitu pribadi.

Kelima orang disana meneguk ludahnya mendengar penjelasan Lay. Yaampun.. si pendiam berjulukan guardian angel itu..

"dan soal penampilan.. Junmyeon Ge tidak pernah menuntut apapun padaku, Xiumin Jie, Luhan Jie. Suami kita mencintai kita apa adanya. Mereka sudah tahu kita luar dalamnya. Junmyeon Ge selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Dia tahu aku dan aku tahu dia. Untuk apa kita memasang topeng dihadapan pasangan masing-masing?"

Xiumin dan Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Lay, kan..

"Ia lebih suka melihatku diam dirumah, mengurus anak-anak kami dan menyambutnya ketika Ia pulang kerja. Terkadang kami bertengkar kecil. Tapi tidak sampai dua jam salah satu diantara kami sudah meminta maaf satu sama lain."

Kali ini Baekhyun dan Tao yang merasa tertohok. Apakabar anak mereka? Selama ini ketika mereka bertengkar dengan suami mereka lebih memilih menyerahkan anak mereka pada pengasuh—ataupun mertua mereka dan kabur untuk berbelanja sepuasnya.

Lay menarik tangan kelima teman bandmatenya untuk menjadi satu. "Hanya butuh sedikit kepekaan, kalian bisa memahami satu sama lain."

Semuanya menatap Lay penuh haru. Mereka serempak memeluk sosok manis itu.

"Astaga Lay.. aku benar-benar takjub padamu."

Lay terkekeh kecil. "Junmyeon Ge yang mengajariku semuanya. Ia mengajariku cinta. Ia mengajariku pengertian. Ia memberitahuku bagaimana bahagianya menjadi seorang Istri. Ia yang memberikanku kebahagiaan menjadi seorang Ibu."

Lay merona ketika mengatakan itu semua, membuat Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo berdecak kecil. Aigoo~ sepertinya Junmyeon benar-benar sosok suami yang hebat.

"Eommaa!"

Keenamnya menoleh begitu menemukan sesosok anak kecil berlari menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya. Astagaa~ tampan sekali! Kulitnya putih bersih yakin sekali ini perpaduan antara Suho dan Lay.

"Junxing? Kenapa bisa disini?"

Lay mengusap anak laki-laki yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Putra pertamanya. Kim Junxing, 6tahun.

"Ayo beri salam dulu kepada teman-teman umma."

"Annyeonghaseyo aunty.."

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Junxing itu membungkukan badannya sopan. Kelimanya berdecak dan berseru bersamaan 'khas Suho dan Lay sekali!'

"Kau kesini dengan siapa, hey Junxing?" Baekhyun mengusap rambut Junxing sayang. Teringat akan Channa nya dirumah.

"Aku kesini dengan Appa.."

Tangan kecilnya menunjuk pintu masuk yang menampakan sesosok pria tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Berambut sedikit kemerahan dengan kemeja perpaduan krem dan biru membalut tubuhnya. Di tangannya menggendong dua anak kecil berumur 3tahun yang memeluk lehernya erat. Dengan mata sedikit sembab kedua anak itu memanggil Lay.

"E-eomma.."

"Astagaa~"

Semuanya berseru melihat pemandangan manis dihadapannya. Bagaimana Xiumin, Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo merasa takjub. Kedua pasangan ini ya..

"Junyi.. Yijun."

Yixing bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil keduanya dari pelukan Junmyeon, suaminya. Mengecup dahi mereka satu persatu.

"Eomma disini, okay?"

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher Lay erat. Tao Kyungsoo, Xiumin Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum tidak jelas ketika Suho mendekati mereka.

"Annyeong.."

Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sopan menyapa teman bandmate nya dulu. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah, pikir Suho.

"Kenapa bisa kesini?"

Lay bertanya pada Suho yang kini ikut duduk diantara mereka sambil memangku Junxing. Kelimanya menatap Lay dan Suho. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi.

"Tadi aku baru pulang dari kantor, Junxing langsung berlari menghampiriku dan bilang kalau Junyi dan Yijun menangis. Mereka baru bangun tidur dan tidak menemukan Eommanya."

Suho menyelipkan poni Yixing kebelakang telinganya dan mengecup dahinya. "Junxing bilang kau ada reuni kesini dan mereka—menunjuk Junxing, Junyi dan Yijun—memaksaku untuk segera menyusulmu."

Yixing tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Maaf aku meninggalkan mereka."

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sudah memperhitungkan semuanya."

"Awwww~~~"

Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo langsung berseru membuat Yixing merona merah. Astagaa~

"Sepertinya aku harus menelfon Sehun untuk segera menjemputku. Aku kangen Sehan.."

"Aku setuju Jie.. Aku kangen Channa.."

"kuharap Jeongmin sudah pulang dari sekolahnya" seru Xiumin.

"hey Junxing, Kyung In sudah pulang kan?"

"Aku rindu ZiYi!"

Oh baiklah, Lay menahan tawanya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Menyerahkan Yijun kepada Suho kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau pamit pulang duluan, bolehkah?"

Kelimanya mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kami akan merindukanmu Lay.. sering-seringlah reuni!"

Luhan berseru semangat. Lay mengangguk. Mereka berpelukan sejenak kemudian Lay berbalik untuk pulang.

"Xiumin Jie, Luhan Jie, Baekki, Tao, Kyungsoo aku berdoa untuk kalian.."

Kelimanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami punya tugas besar setelah pulang kerumah."

TBC/END

HAHAHAHAHAHA author stressed is back!

Stress ga sih? Baru gue kan yang begini, cerita awalnya aja belum beres lah ini udah buat sequelnya nyehehehe *diinjek

Aku lagi suka sulay, dan pas ngetik flavor of love gatau kenapa langsung kepikiran buat seq nya sulay. Klehidupan rumah tangganya mereka mungkin paling manis diantara yang lainnya. Junmyeon itu pengertian. Baik senyumnya kayak malaikat dan si Yixing ini keibuan banget. Dia juga kayak malaikat. Haduh sempurna *hayoh we ngabaceok* -_-

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca! Mind to review? ^^


End file.
